The Hermione Chronicles
by Hope3
Summary: This is my (as of now complete) series about Hermione as a Vampire Slayer. It's a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Please read and review. =)
1. The Calling

Death is a mysterious thing. It comes when you least expect it. When you least want it. Death is always there. Lurking in the shadows. Waiting for the right moment. The right instant to come in and take what it wants.   
For some it comes early. For some it comes late. But, it always comes.  
These thoughts kept running through Faith's mind as she sat in her jail cell in Los Angeles. She wanted to die. She deserved it. She had nothing left. She could've had everything, but she had blown all her chances. She was bad. Life was bad.  
  
***  
"Be careful this year, dear," Mrs. Granger said to her daughter.  
"I will," Hermione said hastily. The Hogwarts Express was about to pull off and her parents wouldn't let her go.   
Summer had gone too quickly for Hermione. She had only been home for the first few weeks of it. Then she had spent a month with Viktor Krum her boy- well, she didn't want to call him a boyfriend. She wasn't really sure what he was.  
"Don't get into any trouble," Her father said, a twinkle in his eye. Her father thought of her as being his good little girl. If he only knew about some of the adventures she'd had with her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley….   
"I won't," she said quickly. "I'm a prefect now. You really don't have to worry about me."  
Her mother started bawling at this. "Our little baby!" she got out between sobs. "All grown up and a-" she paused "What's a prefect, dear?"  
Hermione glanced at the clock. The train would be leaving any second. "I have to go." She said, hugging her parents. "I'll send you an Owl when I get there."  
Then, before they could object, she scooped up her belongings and hurried through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 just as the Hogwarts train started to whistle.  
  
***  
Giles jumped slightly at the sound of the insistent knocking at his door. Placing his book on the table, he hurried to open the door only to find Buffy looking panic striken.  
"Did you see the news?" She asked breathlessly. Giles guessed she'd run all the way to his house.  
"Buffy! Won't you come in." He said calmly, completely ignoring the urgency on her face.  
"Did you see the news?" She repeated. Giles studied her face. Her eyes were watery as though she was trying to hold back tears.  
"Erm, no I was just absorbed by this text I found-"  
"Faith's dead." She said abruptly.  
"What?" Giles stared at her in shock.   
"The guards found her body this morning. They think she slit her throat last night."  
"They um they allow prisioners to have sharp objects with them?" Giles asked, confusion spreading across his face.  
"They think she did it with her nails. God, I can't believe she did this."  
"Was there any-"  
Tears started to run down Buffy's face. "She wrote 'Sorry, B' on the wall with her blood."  
"You erm think she left that as a message for you?"   
"No. I think she left it for Willow. Can you not do the naïve British man routine now please?" Buffy snapped. Giles stared at her, a look of hurt and concern in his eyes. "It's just. This is all my fault. If I had been more understanding or" her voice trailed off. "I could've done something. She obviously needed help."  
"Well, there was someone who did manage to get through to her."  
"Angel." Buffy said forlornly and put her jacket back on. She opened the door to leave.  
"Buffy, do you really think it is wise for you to-" He started, but stopped when he saw the look of stubborn determination in her eyes. A look he knew all too well.  
"Tell my mom I'll be back in a couple days and there's left over pot roast in the fridge."  
  
***  
Hermione glanced up from her book and surveyed their compartment with disgust. The Hogwarts Express had only left the station 20 minutes earlier and already Ron and Harry had managed to spead their belongings everywhere. Ron couldn't find Ginny's new rat Caley and was convinced the rodent was hiding in one of their trunks.  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron called from the other end of the compartment where he was digging through his trunk. "Maybe she's in your trunk."  
"Or maybe Crookshanks ate her." Harry said mischievously.   
"Crookshanks would never do that." Hermione said defensively, stroking her cat's neck.  
"She's not in here." Ron replied. His eyes darted everywhere.   
"Did you check your pockets?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course I did! What kind of idiot do you think I am?" Ron scowled. But, he stuck his hand in them anyway. They were empty.  
"What about your robe pocket?" Hermione continued.   
Sure enough, the rat was curled up in a ball in the pocket. Ron lifted it up triumphfully and handed the rat back to Ginny who was glaring at him.  
"That's the last time I let you hold my baby." She said cuddling Caley in her arms protectively.  
"Like I want your stupid rat anyway. He isn't as fun as Scabbers was."  
"Yeah, and he's not in league with Voldemort." Harry joked. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione jumped at the mention of You-Know-Who causing Ginny to drop Caley.  
"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly.  
Ginny got down on the floor and started crawling after Caley who was darting around frantically. She almost had her cornered when the compartment door swung open and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle strode in. Their usual smirks were there, but they also seemed slightly wary of them. Hermione couldn't blame them after the last ride on the Hogwarts Express.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron snarled.  
Malfoy smiled slyly. "Just wanted to let you all know there were no hard feelings."  
"Good," Hermione replied in a mock sweet voice. "We've been so worried you were mad at us."  
"Why would they be mad at you?" Ginny called from the back of the compartment where she had finally caught Caley.  
Before anyone could answer, Neville fell through the door. He picked himself up awkwardly and announced, "We'll be there in 5 minutes. The conductor told me to tell you."  
"Well, look who it is." Malfoy said cheerfully. "Neville, old-buddy." Crabbe and Goyle grunted their usual laughter. "It's good to know you're still a bumbling, clumsy oaf."  
Neville turned bright red and stammered, "Um- I'm- um" He looked around at the others helplessly.  
"Leave him alone, Malfoy." Harry said, pulling out his wand.  
Malfoy glared at him, but didn't answer. He just mumbled something to Crabbe and Goyle and they left the compartment.  
Neville sat down and Harry and Ron started to do the same. "Ahem." Hermione said, nodding at the mess they'd made. The boys reluctantly started shoving their things back in their trunks while Hermione and Ginny left to change into their Hogwarts robes.  
Ron and Harry were struggling to close Ron's trunk as the girls came back in.  
"How much stuff do you have in here?" Harry asked as he pushed the lid as hard as he could.   
"It all fit when I left." Ron said with his teeth gritted together so it didn't make sense.  
Hermione and Ginny walked over and tried to help. The boys let go, shaking their hands in pain.   
Hermione stared at the trunk for a second, then pushed the lid slightly. It snapped shut immediantly. Everyone stared at her in shock. But, no one was as surprised as Hermione.   
  
***  
Buffy could not believe her luck. She had planned to go to Los Angles to see Angel, but all the buses were canceled until morning because of a hurricane that was expected to hit them that night. She started to walk home when she heard a voice behind her call, "Where are you going?"  
Buffy turned around to see a familiar face behind her. "What's it to you?" She called over the howling wind.  
Whistler shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I just thought you'd want to know what your priorities should be at a time like this."  
"Are you going somewhere with this? 'Cause I'd really like to get home."  
"There's a new Slayer."  
"Is she evil?"  
Whistler smiled slightly. "No, just young. As young as you were."  
"Poor kid." Buffy replied, a genuine note of sympathy in her voice.  
"We weren't planning for this to happen. We don't have a Watcher ready for her."  
"I thought the Watcher's Council was always prepared." Buffy couldn't help the little smirk from crossing her face.  
"I didn't mean the Watcher's Council." Whistler replied in his usual mysterious way.  
"Ok. So there isn't a Watcher for her. What does this have to do with me?"  
"She doesn't know what she is yet. I just thought you might like to-"  
"Tell her about her destiny. Be her mentor until the Watchers are prepared."  
"Exactly." Whistler said, a smile crossing his face.  
"Uh uh. No way." Buffy said firmly. "I am not going to be responsible for ruining someone's life. She's better off not knowing. I can handle all the slayage."  
"She needs to know. She's a danger to herself and others if she doesn't."  
Buffy stared at him, debating whether he was bluffing or not. "Where is she?"  
Whistler paused. "That's the problem. It's a little hard to get there."  
  
***  
All around her people were smiling and greeting eachother cheerfully, but Hermione did not feel happy. She usually loved the start of the school year. It meant being back at Hogwarts with her friends, classes, and books, but something was bothering her. She felt different for some reason. She watched as Ron and Harry talked happily to some of their fellow Gryffindors. She was glad they were happy after everything that had happened at the end of the fourth year. At least the year was starting off normally, even though she sensed it would not be safe for long. As usual, everyone was quiet instantly as Dumbledore stood up to give his usual opening speech.   
Hermione felt her mind wander throughout the whole speech and the sorting of the first years. She was still surprised that she had been able to close that trunk so easily. Usually, things like this wouldn't bother her, but today was different. Ever since she had woken up weird things kept happening. She had made breakfast for her parents and had burned herself when she picked up a hot biscuit, but it didn't hurt when it should have. That was another thing she would have shrugged off if it wasn't for the nightmares she kept having.   
She had woken up screaming 5 times while she was at the Krums' house. She was surprised they hadn't asked her to go home. In her dreams, there was a man with a hideous face who kept saying he would kill her soon. She was in a graveyard with a blonde girl who kept trying to help her. The girl told her she knew what she was going through and she needed to trust her. Hermione never listened to her though. And in the end, she always died.   
  
***  
"What do you mean a little hard to get there?" Buffy asked cautiously.  
Whistler studied her face a moment. "She goes to a school in England. We cannot find the school and there is no way to get to it."  
"Ever heard of the Yellow Pages?"  
"This school wouldn't be in them. It's a special school."  
"Special? As in mentally disturbed?"   
"As in magic."  
"Ohh. Right. That explains everything oh so clearly." Buffy said sarcastically.  
"There is a way to get there, but it isn't fun."  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"I have a friend there who can get you in. It's just-" Whistler paused. "Have you ever used Floo powder?"  
***   
Hermione watched as Ron's owl Pig took off into the night. Ron had let her borrow Pig so she could send an Owl to her parents. They had been unusually worried about her this time and she wanted to keep her promise and let them know she had arrived safely.   
Harry and Ron were busy tying a letter to Sirius on Hedwig's leg when Hermione turned around satisfied that her letter was on its way. Harry wanted to let his godfather know he was back at school and not to worry. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet.   
Once Hedwig was on her way to wherever Sirius was, the trio went downstairs to the Griffindor house. Hermione said goodnight to the boys immediantly and climbed the stairs to her room. She knew it would be empty now since her room mates were sitting around in the Common Room talking. Hermione collapsed on her bed the instant she got in the room. It was nice to have some time to herself. Except, she wasn't actually alone.  
A voice from behind her asked cautiously, "Hermione Granger?"  
Hermione bolted upward and gasped. The girl standing there was the same one she had dreamt about.   
"Um, hi." The girl said. "My name is Buffy Summers." She paused for a moment. "You are Hermione, right?" Hermione nodded. "I just wanted to let you know you're a Vampire Slayer."  
  
To Be Continued…  



	2. Changes

Title: The Hermione Chronicles: The Chosen Path pt. 2  
Author: Hope  
Disclaimer:  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, FOX, and the WB.   
Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic.  
I do NOT own them.  
  
The sun had just set as Spike made his way toward The Bronze. He hoped Buffy would be there.   
He wanted to make sure she wasn't mad at him because of the other night with the troll.   
Spike couldn't believe he actually cared what the Slayer thought of him, but he did despite his constant mental attempts not to.   
"Oh well." he thought "She doesn't care enough to even notice I care about her."  
  
***  
"What?" Hermione asked. Her eyes widened slightly.   
Buffy looked at her for a moment before replying, "A Vampire Slayer. One who slays vampires."   
Hermione just looked at her.   
"Into every generation, a Slayer is born.   
One girl in all the world with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of evil."   
Buffy recited. It was a speech she knew all too well.  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked fearfully.  
Buffy couldn't blame her. She'd been pretty freaked out when she had been informed of her destiny. "Buffy Summers. The other Slayer."  
"I thought you said there was only one girl," Hermione replied. A slight smile crawled across her face.   
"Ok, who set you up to this?"  
"What-" Buffy started.   
"It was Malfoy, right? Or maybe Ron and Harry. Nah, they wouldn't do this. Fred and George! It was them, right?"  
"It was no one," Buffy replied calmly. "Do you know where"   
She pulled out a small sheet of paper with the name Whistler had given her. "Professor McGonagall is?"  
Hermione looked slightly startled at this. "She's probably in her office."  
"Can you take me there?"  
Hermione nodded and they left the room together.   
  
***  
A band was playing loudly on stage, but Spike didn't notice. He was too busy looking for Buffy to notice anything else around him.   
"Spike!" a voice called. He turned around to see Xander and Anya standing a few feet behind him. "Twice in one week," Xander continued. "What are you doing here?"  
"Thought I'd get a little snack," Spike said in his usual sarcastic way.  
"But, you can't bight," Anya said so loudly several people turned to look at them. "Can you?" she continued a little quieter.  
Spike just glared at her.  
"Hey guys!" Willow exclaimed as she and Tara made their way over to the group.   
Everyone greeted the girls and sat down at a vacant table.   
"So, where's the Slayer?" Spike asked. "Not that I care or anything like that." He added hastily.  
"You won't find her here." Whistler said as he glided up to the group.   
"I sent her to England. She should be calling the new Slayer about now."  
"New Slayer?" Tara asked, a note of confusion in her voice.  
"That's what normally happens when another Slayer dies." Whistler replied.  
"Buffy!" Spike exclaimed nervously. Everyone looked at him in shock.   
"Faith," Whistler responded gravely.   
Everyone sat in silence as this sunk in.  
***  
"Miss Granger!" the unmistakable voice of Professor Snape called from behind them. "Sneaking around after hours, are you?"  
"Um, I was just going to see Professor McGonagall," Hermione said quietly.  
"Been around Potter and Weasley too much," Snape continued, ignoring her comment. "Detention and 10 points from Gryffindor."  
"But-" Hermione started.  
"Let's make it 15 then," Snape paused as he suddenly saw Buffy standing uncomfortabley behind Hermione. "Do I know you?" He snarled.  
"Oh. I don't go here," Buffy answered.  
"Bringing in outsiders as well, Granger?" Snape exclaimed. "Well, I think Professor Dumbledore should hear about this."  
Snape began to lead them toward Dumbledore's office, when a stern voice behind them said, "I'll take it from here, Severus."   
Snape shrugged and Professor McGonagall motioned for Hermione and Buffy to follow her into her office.   
Once she had closed the door, she exclaimed in an excited voice,   
"A Slayer!" She looked at Hermione with pride in her eyes. "We haven't had a Slayer here since-"   
The excitement faded from her face for a moment, but just as quickly came back. "Well, it has been awhile since our last Slayer."   
"You mean, I really am a Slayer?" Hermione asked quietly.  
Professor McGonagall looked confused for a moment, then turned to Buffy. "Whistler sent me an Owl saying you were going to tell her."  
"I did," Buffy replied. "She didn't believe me."  
The excitement vanished completely from Professor McGonagall's face and her normal stern expression came back.   
Hermione gulped nervously. "Have a seat, Miss Granger. We have much to tell you."  
  
***  
The moon shown brightly in the sky as Drusilla danced around the room. Darla sat calmly in a chair thinking.  
"Psst. Psst." Drusilla whispered to Darla. "I see destruction, death, and disaster."   
"That's nice, Dru," Darla muttered. She was too deep in her thoughts to really care.  
"The end. It is coming. Can't you feel it?"  
"Of course," Darla said absentmindedly.  
"I knew you could, Grandmother!" Drusilla exclaimed excitedly. "Can you feel the impending doom as well?"  
Darla looked up. A wicked smile crossed her face. "Doom? Anything to do with my Angelus?"  
  
***  
Hermione glanced at the book Professor McGonagall had placed in front of her. It was called "The Slayer Handbook".   
"That will tell you the basics of your destiny." Professor McGonagall told her.   
"The rules, ways to fight, that sort of thing."  
"Fight?" Hermione asked tensely. "I have to fight?"  
"Slaying vampires requires a little fighting," Buffy said in an amused tone.  
"I don't know how to fight." Hermione looked nervous at the idea.  
"The Handbook will explain everything," Professor McGonagall said reassuringly. "Right, Buffy?"  
"Well, actually, I've never used the handbook." Buffy said sheepishly.   
Professor McGonagall stared at her in horror. A Slayer who didn't use the Handbook!  
"I'm more of a learn from experience type of person," she continued.  
"I like books," Hermione said as she flipped through the Handbook. It was all so confusing.   
Not like the magic she was used to. Stakes, crossbows, demons, and-  
"I can't tell anyone what I am?" She asked as she looked at the chapter on secret identity.  
"Of course not," Professor McGonagall said. "Secrecy is one of the most sacred parts of being a Slayer."  
"But, what about my friends?" She asked. "Can I tell them?"  
"Not even Potter and Weasley can know," McGonagall replied as though she could read Hermione's mind.  
Buffy smiled encouragingly at Hermione. "You can tell them if they get suspicious.   
Like, my friends know 'cause I slayed in front of them.   
People don't generally believe you when you say that guy you just drove a pointy stick through didn't really just explode."  
"Explode?" Hermione said.   
"Into dust," Buffy confirmed. "Vamps are really just walking corpses with a demon soul. Sunlight, beheading, wood to the heart will all dust 'em."  
"Perhaps it would be best if you showed her what you mean," McGonagall said thoughtfully. She wasn't completely oblivious to the frightened expression on Hermione's face.  
"You mean, like kill a vampire in front of her?" Buffy asked.  
"Perhaps," McGonagall said. "Whistler said you got here by Floo powder. You will not be able to do that again.   
I imagine the Gryffindor house has already been removed from the Floo Network. Hogwarts is not supposed to be on it at all."  
Buffy nodded and said, "Whistler has a connection and they put the chimney on it for a day."  
"I have a charm you can use to come back with." McGonagall reached into her desk and pulled out a small circular charm. "Just hold it and say Hogwarts when you want to come here. Or Sunnydale when you want to return home."  
"But, I thought you couldn't enter Hogwarts that way," Hermione pointed out. "At least that's what "Hogwarts, A History" says."  
"This is a Atosma Charm," the Professor stated. "It can be used to overcome the magical barriers if the user does not mean to cause any harm. It is not well-known because it can be misused very easily."  
Buffy yawned and said, "I should go home. I'm exhausted."  
"Come back tomorrow night. Around noon your time." McGonagall ordered.  
"Yes, ma'am," Buffy said sarcastically. Professor McGonagall frowned. "I'm gonna go home." She yawned again.   
She picked up the charm and said, "Sunnydale." A second later, she was gone.   
Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall and asked, "Who was the other Slayer that went here?"  
McGonagall looked startled for a moment, then absentmindedly said, "Oh, of course. I did mention her, didn't I?"   
Hermione nodded eagerly.   
"Well, it's of no real importance. You should be in bed now anyway. I will walk you back. Professor Snape is probably still lurking about somewhere."  
Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she remembered something. "What about the detention he gave me? It wasn't my fault."  
Professor McGonagall's face lit up vaguely. "A detention, eh? Yes, of course.   
You will serve it with me tomorrow night around 8."  
  
***  
He moved through the darkness silently and swiftly like the demon within him.   
It was time for Angel to meet up with an old friend.  
"Angelus! Angelus, sir!" the weak, little wizard called from somewhere in the darkness.   
"Wormtail," Angel growled. "Show yourself."  
The man stepped calmly out of the shadows, his wand clutched behind his back.   
Angel grabbed Wormtail by the neck and snarled, "Give me one reason I shouldn't snap you like the worthless rat you are."  
"Angelus! Sir, please have mercy!" Wormtail cried out in pain as Angel gripped him harder.  
"You think I don't know what you have done? You don't deserve to live."  
"I know! I know I don't! That's why I came to you. I know what you do for a living. You help people. Well, I need help. I want to be good again. Like I was when you knew me."   
Angel glared at him for a moment, then slowly put him down.   
Wormtail seized his chance and pointed his wand directly at Angel. "Removo Soul"   
Angel fell down in pain.   
Wormtail squatted next to him and cautiously asked, "Angelus?"   
Angel raised his head. A look of genuine fury in his eyes. He put his arm around Wormtail in a brotherly style.   
"Thanks, man! I owe you my life! Actually, that would be my un-life."   
Wormtail's face lit up. "The Master will be so happy to have you on board, Sir. We'll leave for England immediantly"  
Crack Wormtail's neck snapped and he toppled to the ground.  
Angelus stood up and glanced at the lifeless body of his "friend". "I've never been one for taking orders."   
"Angelus!" A woman called from behind him.  
Angelus walked over to Darla and Drusilla. He kissed Darla and smiled at Drusilla.  
"Is it really you?" Darla asked uncertainly.  
"It is! It is!" Drusilla cried. "I felt his pain. Poor, poor Angelus. That nasty soul is so very painful."  
"Angelus?" Darla asked again.  
"It's me," he replied huskily, taking Darla in his arms.  
"The family's back together!" Drusilla exclaimed happily. "Daddy, Grandmother, and me. But, what about my Spike?"  
"We'll get him for you, Dru," Angelus said slyly. "I've been wanting to get back to Sunnydale."  
  
To Be Continued…   



	3. Discoveries

Title: The Hermione Chronicles: Danger Ahead pt. 3  
Author: Hope  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, FOX, and the WB. I do NOT own them.  
  
"The truth will come out eventually. You can't keep pretending," the woman exclaimed.  
The man gazed at her a moment before replying with his usual eerie confidence, "Lily, my dear, do you really think anyone will suspect me? I am one of the most highly respected wizards of our time. You of all people must know that."  
Lily shifted uncomfortabley. She clutched her wand tighter while making sure it was out of his sight. "Why did you come to me, Tom? What could you possibly want from me?"  
Tom stared at her viciously. He reached out and stroked her hair with his bony, cold hand. "The one girl in all the world with the strength to overcome any obstacles in her way. What could I possibly want from her?"  
"It is not my job anymore. Catherine is the one you should be talking to."  
"Catherine is an idiot. Always has been, always will be. Just as you are still the Slayer. The essence is still in you." He said in that wise tone he had always used when she was his Slayer.   
"You are mad!" she exclaimed.   
He chuckled calmly. "Perhaps I am. Mad with power. Has a certain ring to it, does it not?"  
Lily eased her way toward the door. She had to get out before it was too late. "I won't do it."  
"I haven't asked you to," Tom whispered. "You should be honored I would think of you, Lily. I have some of the most powerful in the land on my side. Without me you will die. Just as you would have back then…" his voice drifted off.  
"I am not the same girl I was then. I know of your ways now. You have no power over me anymore," she insisted.  
Tom turned away thoughtfully for a moment. Lily seized the oppurtunity and ran out the door. Tom stood in the doorway watching her run through the streets. Behind her, she heard Tom yell, "You can run, Lily Potter, but it will do you no good. My people are everywhere. You will be dead within the week." He paused. "Send my best to James and Harry."  
  
From opposite ends of the earth, two Slayers stirred violently in their sleep.  
  
***  
The wind rustled harshly through the tree Spike was perched in and almost made him lose his balance. Spike had stayed at the Bronze until they closed and the manager kicked him out. He had then gone for a walk, only to end up standing outside Buffy's house. He had watched as she appeared out of nowhere clutching a small circular object.   
After he was sure she was safely in bed, he climbed the tree outside her window and had been up there ever since. He loved watching her sleep. She seemed so peaceful.  
Suddenly, the serenity of the moment was broken and Buffy starting thrashing around viciously in her covers. Spike didn't think twice before breaking the window open and jumping into the room.  
The crash of him hitting the ground woke Buffy up. "Spike!" she screamed. "What the hell are you doing?"  
He pulled himself up nervously. "Hi, Buffy," he whispered.  
She stared at the broken glass and wood scattered around her floor. "What were you thinking?" she screeched.  
"I was um passing by and I saw you were having a bad dream, so I thought I'd-"  
"Burst in here like Batman and my big, brave white knight all rolled into one?"  
"Well, yeah… I was only trying to help."  
Buffy's face didn't soften even the slightest. "Help? I don't need *your* help."  
"Right. I keep forgetting. You're a big girl now."  
She pulled herself out of bed and started to pick up the pieces of wood, not even noticing the glass cutting her feet. "Get out of here." she ordered.  
Spike watched her for a moment, then pulled himself back through the empty windowframe.   
*What was I thinking?* Spike thought angrily as he walked back to his crypt. *She'll never care for me.*  
Suddenly, a hand clasped his shoulder tightly. "Spike, old boy, long time no see."  
  
***  
The Great Hall buzzed with conversation as the students ate breakfast, but Hermione wasn't paying attention. Her eyes kept drooping and she felt like someone was hitting her head with a sledgehammer.  
"Hey, Harry," Ron said. "Did you do the Divination homework?"  
"The one about people's dreams? I just asked Hagrid about his. He had lots of strange ones to tell about." Harry answered while scooping some scrambled eggs onto his plate.  
"I still need two more," Ron replied. He turned to everyone else at the table. "Anyone dream about anything last night?"  
Lavender giggled and said, "Hermione did. She kept us-" she gestured to herself and the other 5th year girls "up all night."  
Hermione lifted her head off the table at the sound of her head off the table at the sound of her name. "I did?"   
Parvati nodded. "I heard you crying in your sleep."  
Hermione felt her face heat up. "Did I say anything?" she asked cautiously.  
"Hmm…" Parvati bunched her face up as though she was concentrating really hard. "I think you did, but I couldn't understand any of it."  
Ron pulled out a roll of parchment and a pen. "So, Hermione, what was your dream about?"  
"What do you need people's dreams for?" Hermione asked trying to stall for time.   
"We're gonna decode 'em in clash," Harry answered through a mouthful of eggs.   
"Eww! Harry you sprayed me!" Lavender shrieked, rubbing at a tiny fleck on her robe.  
"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.  
"Hi everyone!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked over to the table with Fred and George.   
"We were just having a debate," George said.   
"We say Sirius Black is hiding in the Ministry of Magic," Fred told everyone.  
"And I think he's probably dead," Ginny continued.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged an amused glance as everyone at the table started chattering about their theories of Sirius' location which included alien abduction, capture by pirates, and the possibility that he had never existed to begin with.  
Hermione gathered her books up and stood up. "I'm going to the library," she told Harry and Ron. Then, before Ron could remember to ask about her dream, she hurried out of the Great Hall.  
***  
"My Lord!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed as he bowed to Voldemort. "I have some news for you."  
The shadowy figure in the corner stepped forward gracefully. "What is it?"  
Malfoy looked startled for a moment at the sight of Voldemort. His strength was growing with everyday. Today, he looked particularly strong with a glowing face and eyes. "It's Wormtail, Sir. The police in California found his body today. His neck was snapped."  
Voldemort's face grew colder all of the sudden. He looked past Malfoy almost as though he was seeing something no one else could see. "Wormtail was a good servant. Not the most faithful, but he did his best for our noble cause. He will be missed."  
Lucius nodded and bowed his head in respect. "He will."  
"Was there any news of Angelus?"  
Lucius lifted his head and nodded. "They found Wormtail's wand. I apparated to California and retrieved it from the police this morning. The last spell done on it was the one you ordered."  
Voldemort's face lightened a little. "Then, life will be more complicated for the Slayer I imagine. She will not pose a threat for us. Rather, with the help of Angelus she could be of great use. A Slayer's blood would greatly add to this potion." He gestered to a cauldron a few feet away from them.  
"There is another Slayer-"  
"Yes, but she is in a Muggle prision. She cannot do anything from there."  
Lucius glanced around nervously. He hated delivering bad news to his Master. "There is a new Slayer. That one is dead."  
Lucius studied Voldemort's face carefully. Part of him wanted to see a sign of nervousness. Something to prove he still had human emotions. Instead, the expression did not change even a little. "Who is she?" Voldemort asked coldly.  
"We are not positive. But, they say she is either a young girl in Japan, Brazil, or the most popular rumor is she goes to Hogwarts."  
Interest flickered through Voldemort's eyes. "Hogwarts?" he asked.   
Lucius nodded eagerly. His Lord seemed almost happy at this idea. "In fact, some say she is a friend of Harry Potter's."  
The interest in his eyes quickly changed to fury. "Then, we must kill her." he said simply.  
"Sir, we are not positive. Our contact at the Watcher's Council did not even know a new Slayer had been called. Our only proof of a new Slayer is the death of the old one."  
Voldemort spun around viciously. "We will kill this girl. Her death will cause pain for Harry and possibly will give us the blood we need. Find who she is and kill her."  
Lucius stepped back slightly. He had never seen such determination in his Lord's eyes before. "Yes, My Lord." He whispered and turned to leave.  
Oh, and Lucius," Voldemort called after him. "If she lives, you will die." Lucius nodded dimly. "This is a war we are fighting now. I will only keep those who are loyal, willing, and able." Lucius nodded again and hurried off. "May the combat begin." Voldemort said frostily before turning back to his potion.   
  
***  
The Birth and Death of a Sea Serpent, Transylvanian Myths through the Ages, How to Evolve- Yourself!  
Hermione scanned the titles of several books in the library, hoping to find the one she was looking for. She had seen it several times before, but it had never stood out. Probably because it did not interest her to read The Vampire Slayers' Chronicles before now.  
The dream Hermione had had the night before kept playing in her head. She had never believed in the reality of dreams, that was something someone like Professor Trelawney would do, but this dream had *felt* real. At last Hermione spotted the book she wanted and carried it over to an empty table.   
She flopped it open to the back and was surprised to see a drawing of herself on it. The page said her name, when she became the Slayer, her location, and had blank spaces after the places for Watcher, Greatest Accomplishments, Weapon of Choice, and Weaknesses.  
Her page and the others before it looked new in comparison to the first pages. Some looked ancient. Hermione guessed that a new page was added magically everytime a new Slayer was called.  
Hermione flipped past the pages with previous Slayers, including Buffy's, Faith's, and Kendra's. She paused briefly to look at the page with Buffy on it. It had her birthdate, the date she had been "called", then it said Death and Rebirth. The date was the same in both of these places. Buffy's list of Greatest Accomplishments was significantly longer than the Faith or Kendra's. She also had a longer list of Weaknesses. Hermione made a mental note to tell Buffy about this.  
After flipping through several more pages, Hermione came to the page she wanted- Lily Potter's, or as she was known then, Lily Thomas.  
In a way, seeing the page made Hermione feel triumphant. She had discovered who the other Hogwarts Slayer had been and learned that dream did not mean she was going insane. But, it also caused more problems for her. More than anything, Hermione wanted to tell Harry about his mother. But, in doing so he'd want to know how she'd found out. She could say she was reading the book for fun, but then he'd want to see the part about his mother. And then he might see the part about her. It was too much of a risk to take.   
Hermione scanned the page about Lily. As the dream had shown her, Tom Riddle had been Lily's Watcher. The book told about Lily's accomplishments during her time as a Slayer. She had saved the world once, killed 1,346 demons, and discovered a new technique of fighting. Hermione was about to close the book when she noticed a folded up piece of paper. She opened it and read an old article from the Daily Prophet:  
  
Embarrassment at the Watcher's Council   
"If ever there was a time for the Watcher's Council to be taken off their high throne, it is now." Says Margaret Myers, former member of the Council.   
Rumors have been circulating the wizardry community since Friday's announcement from the Watcher's Council, a group based in England which monitors the happenings of the Vampire Slayer.  
For those of you who have been living under a rock the last five days here is a recap of the pronouncement. About three months ago, suspicion began to be aroused about the current Watcher, Tom Riddle. Riddle was accused of practicing the Dark Arts and misusing the power of the Slayer. Riddle disappeared shortly after these accusations were made and has not been heard from since.  
According to authorities, Riddle is not to be taken lightly. He has shown signs of great power in both the Dark Arts and in regular wizardry. He was top of his class while at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was considered a model student. In fact, nearly everyone who knew Riddle then would not recognize him says an anonymous source. After leaving Hogwarts, Riddle traveled on his own for a few years before joining the Watcher's Council. It is believed he had an interest in the Dark Arts while at Hogwarts and pursued this interest after leaving the school, even while under the power of the Council. Being a Watcher brought several oppurtunities to Riddle. It gave him a good reputation with many of our community. It also allowed him to meet others like him, though he was supposed to help the Slayer fight them.   
Reports show the Watcher's Council did not complete the testing of Tom Riddle for his position on the Council. Minerva McGonagall, currently a teacher at Hogwarts and former secretary for the Watcher's Council, remembers the day Riddle came for his testing. "I had heard of his great reputation within the wizarding community and was surprised he would want to become a Watcher," McGonagall states. "His tests did not take as long as other applicants' did. I was suspicious of this, but did not question it as it was not my place to decide."   
Riddle's Slayer, Lily Thomas, has been stripped of her Slayer powers in a scandal which shocked our community and brought back an ancient ritual which has not been done for four thousand years since Khulya-Ghan used her strength to kill her family.   
The ritual removes the strength and power of the Slayer to allow the next Slayer to be called. It is a dangerous procedure for all involved and is only used in extreme cases.  
Quentin Travers, a member of the Council, states, "While Ms. Thomas has not shown any signs of following in the ways of her Watcher, we at the Council felt it would be safest for everyone to allow the next Slayer to be called. Riddle's influence must not be understimated. Anyone associated with him will be kept under close watch. Ms. Thomas has made a tremendous impact on our lives and has shown a well-above average talent for slaying. She will be greatly missed by the Watcher's Council."  
Those who know Lily Thomas say she is a normal teenage girl who would never go to "the dark side". Her teachers claim she is a bright girl with a good imagination. Her fellow students, who were unaware of her destiny until the scandal came forward, did not suspect anything was different about her. "Lily is just like us," says James Potter, one of Lily's classmates. "It is ridiculous that anyone would think she could be in league with [Tom] Riddle."  
In conclusion, we at the "Daily Prophet" would like to plead, along with the Watcher's Council, for anyone with the location of Tom Riddle to please come forward.   
  
"Hey! Hermione!" Ron's voice called. Hermione looked up from the article to see Ron and Harry hurrying over to her. Quickly, Hermione shoved the article back in the book and snapped it shut, making sure to put her hand over the title.  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked. "Not more S.P.E.W. stuff?"   
Hermione place the book back on the shelf and said, "No. I was just um reading some things for extra credit."  
"Well, you've been reading for awhile," Harry told her. "Transfiguration started thirty minutes ago. Professor McGonagall sent us to find you. We figured you might still be in here."  
Hermione's mind snapped out of the stupor it had been in since she started reading. "It did?" she gasped. She had never been this late for a class before. She grabbed her books and ran out of the library before Harry or Ron could say another word.   
From the corner of the library, Albus Dumbledore watched the three hurry out of the library, a look of triumph on his face.   
  
***  
The door to the Magic Box slammed shut as Buffy hurried inside. She had about an hour until she had to leave for England. "Giles?" she called, glancing around the unusally vacant shop. "Anya?"   
Buffy wandered around the store searching for any sign of life, but no one was in sight.  
She opened the door to her training room and gasped at what she saw. Giles, Anya, Willow, and about 12 customers were all lying unconscious across the back of the room.   
Buffy pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed 911. The operator had just picked up when she heard the cold voice behind her- "Hello lover."  
Buffy screamed in agony as Angelus' teeth sunk deeply into her neck.  
  
To Be Continued...   



	4. Learning to Fight

Her scream pierced the room like a needle pierces ears.  
"Cordelia!" Gunn cried as she fell to the ground clutching her head. He ran over to her with Wesley a few steps behind.   
"Did you have a vision?" Wesley asked her eagerly. The three of them were at Cordelia's apartment. They had spent the afternoon there discussing their plans for the future with Angel.  
"No, she just screamed for the fun of it," Gunn said sarcastically while helping Cordelia stand up.   
"What'd you see? A demon?" Wesley asked, ignoring Gunn's sarcasm.  
Cordelia's eyes looked terrified. "Angel-" she started. "We have to go to Sunnydale."  
  
***  
Professor McGonagall paced back and forth across her office. Hermione sat in a chair watching her. It was almost 9.  
"Where is she?" McGonagall asked. "She should have been here an hour ago."  
"Maybe she forgot," Hermione said hopefully.   
"Perhaps." Her voice sounded doubtful. "Well, I suppose we should begin your training. I was hoping Buffy would be here. I've never actually trained a Slayer before."  
"Right. You were just a secretary," Hermione said without thinking. McGonagall stared at her in shock. "I mean-"  
"How do you-" McGonagall began. "How much do you know?"  
"Not much," Hermione lied. Her teacher glared at her. "I just read some things in the 'Vampire Slayer Chronicles'."  
McGonagall shook her head and said, "I guessed as much when you were in the library today." Hermione blushed. "Well, it does not effect your destiny. I just felt it would be easier for you if you did not know about Lily." Hermione agreed with that statement.   
"What kind of training does it take to become a Slayer?" Hermione asked.   
"First of all, there is one thing you must understand. You already are the Slayer. The essence, knowledge, and strength are in you. The training we will start tonight will teach you how to use the powers you already have, but do not recognize yet. You also must realize that being a Vampire Slayer is very different than the sort of life you are used to. It does not involve magic on an everyday basis. Instead of a wand, you are the best weapon you will have. Now that you are the Slayer, your body is stronger than it was before. You have the ability to jump over tall objects and bend steel. You also heal faster than the average human and, as you may have guessed, you do not become injured as easily." She paused a moment to breath and pulled an object out of her desk. "This is a stake. It is the most common weapon Slayer's use. You push it through vampires' hearts and they die. There are other ways to kill them, but for tonight we will just start with this." McGonagall walked toward a door in the back of her office and motioned for Hermione to follow. "Remember, go for the heart."  
McGonagall handed Hermione the stake and pushed her through the door.  
The night was darker than usual as a cloud covered the moon. Hermione could barely even see her hand. She heard something move behind her. A vampire.  
  
***  
Buffy struggled in Angelus' grip. She tried to hit him, but he held her tighter. She tried to scream, but her voice would not come out. She tried to reach for a stake- or anything that could help her- but there was nothing.  
She felt her life being drained from her as he drank her blood. Buffy swung her leg around to kick him, but was stopped by Darla. Buffy watched in horror as Angelus lifted his teeth out of her neck and handed her to Darla and Drusilla. The other vampires happily bit her and more blood was consumed. Buffy felt her heartbeat slowing. She welcomed the feeling with a strange emotion- joy. Then, the darkness came upon her.  
  
***  
"Hey, Harry," Ron said. "Do you get this homework?"   
Harry looked up from the Potions assignment Professor Snape had given them. "It's impossible," he replied despairingly. "Where's Hermione when you need her?"  
Ron glanced around the Common Room. The rest of the Gryffindors were there doing homework or talking. "She's not here."  
"She has detention," Neville said as he and Ginny sat down next to Ron. "I heard her talking to Professor McGonagall about it after class today."  
"Detention?" Harry said.  
"Hermione?" Ron asked in shock.  
Neville shrugged. "That's what she said."  
"Expecting a letter?" Ginny asked Ron as Pig soared through the window and landed on their table.  
"Not that I know of," Ron said while trying untying the letter of his owl's leg. "Stay still!" he ordered Pig, who continued to bounce around the table hooting happily.   
Neville looked around at the papers strewn across their table. "I guess you don't understand Potions either?"  
"It's impossible," Harry confirmed. "Exactly the type of assignment Snape would give us."  
"This is for Hermione," Ron said, a confused expression on his face.   
"Who's it from?" Harry asked.  
Ron tore it open. "Her parents."  
Ron placed the letter in the middle of the table and they read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
We're glad to hear you made it to school safely. We hope your school year is going well. Are you still planning to come home for Christmas? We understand if you would rather stay at school, but Grandma is coming to visit this year and she would love to see you.  
We're going to the Annual Dentists' Ball soon, so we have to stop writing now.  
Write back soon with your answer about Christmas.  
Love,   
Your Parents  
P. S. You're a Vampire Slayer.  
  
***  
"A Slayer!" the voice behind her snarled.  
Hermione gripped the stake tighter behind her back. "A vampire," she said calmly. This was not a time to panic.  
The vampire lunged at her and she jumped out of the way. Her stake flew across the lawn. The vampire took advantage of her nervousness and threw her against the school's wall. Hermione pulled herself off the ground. Then, she spun around and kicked him in the jaw like the heroine in a muggle movie she had seen over the summer. The vampire grabbed her arm and leaned down toward her neck. His teeth glistened as the clouds floated away from the moon. Using her other arm, Hermione punched the vampire as hard as could and sent him flying to the ground. Hermione stepped on his stomach so he couldn't move. Next, she reached into her pocket for her wand. "Accio!" she shouted pointing to her stake.  
The stake flew across back across the lawn into her outstretched hand. She straddled the vampire and neatly shoved the stake through his heart. A second later, he exploded into dust and she fell to the ground.  
"Nicely done, Granger," Professor McGonagall's voice said from behind her. Hermione stood up and faced her teacher. "A little slower than a Slayer should be, but not bad for a first attempt."  
Hermione's eyes widened angrily. "Is that what you meant by training? Putting me against a vampire when I have no idea what I'm doing."  
"I told you how to kill it. The rest was up to you. Only you can determine the best way to handle these situations. Even the Slayer Handbook will not tell you how to fight every kind of demon."  
Hermione was about to answer when she heard a rustling sound near them. "Hello?" she called.  
Professor McGonagall motioned for her to stay there and walked toward the sound. A moment later she reappeared looking furious. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville followed her looking scared.  
  
***   
Something strange was happening at Hogwarts. He had a feeling something was about to happen that shouldn't take place.  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office alone with his thoughts. He had not had a chance to do this since Voldemort's return at the end of the previous school year. Dumbledore glanced out the window and saw Professor McGonagall talking to five of her students. She looked angry about something. 'Potter and his friends must be sneaking around at night again.' Dumbledore thought to himself.   
"You wanted to see me, sir?" someone asked from his doorway. Dumbledore turned away from the window and saw Tara Maclay standing awkwardly by the door where she had just apparated.  
"Tara," Dumbledore said as though he were speaking to a close friend. "Have a seat. How's college going? I understand you are attending a muggle school now. That must be interesting." His eyes twinkled slightly.  
Tara nodded. "It is. Very different from here. I like it though. The people there are very nice. I've made several friends."   
Dumbledore smiled at this. Tara had always been an outsider when she was a student at Hogwarts. Her mother had left her family when Tara was still young to join Voldemort's followers. Tara was the exact opposite of her mother and had not fit in with her housemates in Slytherin. Dumbledore had never understood why the Sorting Hat had put her in that house.   
"And, it has allowed me to keep a closer eye on Buffy," Tara continued. "I'm really um good friends with her best friend, so it works."  
"How is Buffy?" Dumbledore asked.  
"She's fine. She rejoined the Watcher's Council to get information on a god named Glory."  
"Glorificus?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes widened in surprise.   
Tara nodded. "Other than that she is fine. A little heartbroken, but fine."  
"And, the other Slayer? Is she still in prision?"  
A look of puzzlement crossed Tara's face. "Y-you don't know?" Dumbledore shook his head. "Faith died. The new Slayer is one of your students."  
"Hermione," he said softly.  
"You do know, then?"  
"I suspected it, but was not positive."   
"Do you have a plan?" Tara asked hopefully.  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I will go to Sunnydale with you in the morning. Until then, you will stay here for the night. I will need your assistance addressing the students tomorrow."  
  
***  
"Buffy?" a voice echoed in the distance. "Buffy? Can you hear me? Giles! She isn't coming around."  
Someone placed a cold rag on her face. "Buffy?" Giles' voice said.   
"Giles?" she muttered. Buffy struggled to lift her head up. She saw Giles standing over her looking worried and very flustered. Willow, Anya, and Xander were standing a few feet behind him looking nervous. Standing in the back of the room were Cordelia, Wesley, and someone Buffy had never seen before.  
"Where am I?" she asked. It felt like a sledgehammer was being thrown at her head over and over and over again.  
Giles patted her arm reassuringly. "You're at the hospital. You've had a rough night. We were afraid you weren't going to wake up."  
"What happened?" Buffy asked, her voice sounded extremely weak and shaky.  
Giles paused as though struggling for an answer. "We're not sure. I was working at the shop when I got a call from Spike saying he'd brought you here. Apparantly, you were at school this afternoon when-"  
"Angel," Buffy exclaimed as the memories came back. "He's- he's back. I mean, Angelus is back."  
"I knew it!" Cordelia exclaimed proudly. Everyone stared at her strangely. "Sorry. Go ahead, Buffy."  
"I was at school when he pulled me into this closet. I tried to hit him, but he had help."  
"Darla and Drusilla," Wesley informed him.  
"Darla?" Buffy looked confused. "Isn't she?"  
"Long story," the guy she didn't know said.   
"Anyway, one of them hit me with something heavy. And, then I woke up here."  
"You don't remember anything else?" Giles asked.  
"Well, there is the part where I saved her life," Spike boasted as he walked in the room. "Don't worry, you don't have to bother thanking me. Your eternal love and gratitude will be enough."  
"But, I was almost dead. And, you guys," Buffy pointed to Willow, Giles, and Anya. "were unconscious."  
"That isn't what happened," Spike spoke up. "I was there and conscious the whole time. Your pal Angelus recruited me last night." Everyone glared at him. "What? You think I'd be here now if I met to help the poof? Anyway, he wanted me to help him even an old score- that's you pet." He nodded at Buffy. "The four of us went to your school where Angelus pulled you into a closet. Darla hit you on the head with a typewriter. Angelus bit you and just as he started to drain you drier than the Sahara, I saved your life. Risked my own bum in the process, mind you."  
"But what about-" Buffy started. "It just seemed so realistic."  
"That's because it is real," Whistler replied as he came in the room. "Slayers often have dreams which tell their future."  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
"Visiting hours are over," the nurse said as she entered the room. "You can come pick her up tomorrow."  
"Wait-" Buffy started  
"It can wait for tomorrow," the nurse said stubbornly and led the group out.  
Buffy sank back into her bed. She needed to rest. The next few days were going to be exhausting.  
  
***  
Professor McGonagall led her students into her office and shut the door behind them. "Would any of you like to explain why you were wandering around outside when you should be in the Gryffindor house?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville looked down at the ground. "Very well. Potter, let's start with you. Why were you out there?"  
Harry scratched his head nervously. "Well, erm, we were looking for Hermione actually. We were worried when we heard she had detention."  
Hermione blushed at this.   
Professor McGonagall's face softened slightly. "Weasley, did you see anything interesting while you were out there?"  
"We saw Hermione stab a guy with a wooden stick!" Ginny exclaimed. The boys glared at her. "I mean, we didn't see anything."  
McGonagall's expression showed this was exactly what she was afraid to hear. "Well, you see-"  
"We know," Ron said guiltily. "Hermione's a Vampire Slayer."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:   
I'm sick now. I have a flu bug and a cold, so I'm not really sure how good this part is. I hope it makes enough sense that you could follow most of what happened. Thanks for reading it and sorry if it didn't make a lot of sense. I'm not really "with it" at the moment... Please write a review though. I would like to know what people think about it. Thanks!   



	5. Something Funny in the State of Californ...

Title: The Hermione Chronicles: Travels pt. 5  
Author: Hope  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, the WB, and Fox. I do NOT own them.  
  
The door flew open for what seemed like the thousandth time. Buffy sat up in her hospital bed to see what the nurse was bringing her this time.   
"Whistler?" She asked in a surprised tone as the figure crossed the room.  
"Ssh," Whistler said as he took the I.V. out of her arm and unclipped her heart monitor from her finger. Then, he unplugged the heart monitor box before it could go beserk.  
"What are you doing?" She hissed.  
"We need to go to Hogwarts," Whistler said quickly. He handed Buffy her clothes and told her to go change.   
Buffy pulled herself out of bed and went into the bathroom. She studied her face for a moment. She looked the same, just paler than usual. And there was the the bight mark on her neck. Buffy had her share of vampire bights, but this one felt worse than the others. She couldn't help but wonder what had caused Angel to become Angelus again. What if… No. Darla's return couldn't have anything to do with it. Angel would never…  
Buffy pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked back into the room where Whistler was waiting for her.  
"Ready?" He asked. Pulling an Astoma Charm out.  
"Wait," Buffy said. "Why are we going?"  
"We need to get Hermione. And see Dumbledore. He needs to know what's about to go down."  
"What-"  
Whistler looked around quickly, then motioned for her to sit down. "You really want to know?" She nodded slowly. "The Kedisha Variex."  
"I don't think there a huh strong enough for that." She said sarcastically.  
"Ssh!" Whistler said again. "Do you want a nurse to come in?" She glared at him and he continued, "The Kedisha Variex is part of the Quertas, an ancient scroll of prophecies dealing with the end of the world."  
"The world's ending? Again!"   
Whistler nodded slightly. "The Kedisha Variex is the beginning of the end."  
"How do I stop it?"  
"You don't," Whistler shook his head. "The Hellmouth will open and a mob of pure demons will be set free. You can lessen their damage, but there is no way of preventing it."   
"Pure?" Buffy gasped. "Like the Mayor?"  
"In a way they are, but they aren't as big. They're pure, but are minions of their larger counterparts. They are smarter, stronger, and bolder than your average tainted demon."  
"So, I kill these super demons and no apocalypse."  
"It's going to be a little harder than that," Whistler said with a smile.  
"What about Angelus? Why's he back?" Buffy asked quietly.  
"His soul was removed with magic," Whistler replied. "You can't let him get in your way. He wants you to suffer, like he did last time. He will only be as threatening as you let him be."  
"But, in my dream... In my dream, he killed me. And he killed or almost killed- I'm not really sure which- Giles, Anya, and Willow. That's a little bit more than just suffering."  
"Dreams aren't the most reliable ways of predicting the future. The future is determined by our actions and reactions. Your dream was a warning of what could happen, not what will definitely happen," Whistler said with an unusual air of wisdom.  
"Woah," Buffy said. "When'd you go and get all Obi Wan on me?"  
Whistler didn't say anything for a moment. "Ready to go to Hogwarts?"  
"Ready."  
"Hogwarts," Whistler instructed the charm and they were off.  
  
***  
"Don't kill Hermione!" Neville exclaimed nervously. "It isn't her fault we know."  
"Why would I kill Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked in an amused tone.  
"My grandmother said Slayers are k-killed when people find out what they are. She didn't tell us though! It's not her fault."   
"You know what a Slayer is?" Hermione asked.   
"Everyone does in the wizarding world," Ron told her. "We're just not supposed to know who she is."  
"How did you find out about Hermione?" McGonagall demanded. Her voice was strict once again.  
"We kind of accidently read a letter from Hermione's parents," Ron said sheepishly.  
"Her parents mentioned it in the letter," Harry explained.   
"My parents know!" Hermione exclaimed. "But, I didn't tell them."  
"Did you tell anyone else about this?" McGonagall continued.  
"Of course not," Ron said in an almost comfortable tone.   
"How do my parents know?" Hermione asked.  
"Hermione really is the Vampire Slayer!" Ginny said excitedly. "This is so cool!" Everyone looked at her oddly. "I always wanted to be the Slayer. Except for the dying part, it sounds fun."  
"Dying part?" Hermione asked. "Oh, right. They said something about that in the Handbook." Everyone looked at her sympathetically. "What?"   
"So, we're not in trouble?" Harry asked hopefully.   
Professor McGonagall pondered this for a moment. "I suppose not," she finally said. "Secrecy used to be one of the most sacred parts of being the Slayer, but that has changed greatly with the recent Slayers." Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny looked very relieved to hear this. "But,I do not like to hear about these late night wanderings of yours. Rules are there for a purpose. Suppose you had come along before Hermione slayed the vampire…" She continued firmly. "I hate to think of what could have happened."  
"What happens now?" Hermione asked.  
"We are going to see Professor Dumbledore. He should know what is happening," McGonagall stated. "It was a mistake for me to keep this from him."  
  
***  
"Tara!" Buffy shouted as she saw her friend. "What are you doing here?"  
Professor Dumbledore and Tara turned away from his window when they heard Buffy and Whistler appear.  
"Buffy! Hi!" Tara said. "I um I used to go here. What are you doing here?"  
"We came to get Hermione," Whistler explained. "We need both Slayers for this."  
"For what?" Hermione asked as she entered the office with Professor McGonagall and her friends.   
"The Kedisha Variex," Whistler said. Everyone except Buffy and Dumbledore looked at him blankly. "No one ever understands me."  
"The world's ending," Buffy said bluntly  
"Again?" Tara asked. The world had almost ended twice since she had known Buffy and her friends.  
"The Kedisha Variex," Dumbledore repeated slowly. "I was afraid something of this sort was happening. Professor Trelawney's been coming in here frantic for weeks now. We will all go to Sunnydale in the morning."  
"You can't stop it," Whistler said.  
Dumbledore nodded. "We can prevent it though. I read of a spell which should work. It requires a higher level of magic than I am capable of, but with as many of our kind as possible using it, we may be able to get it to work." Dumbledore turned to Ron and Ginny. "I want both of you to send an Owl to your parents and brothers. Tell them to apparate to Sunnydale as soon as possible." Ron and Ginny nodded and hurried off to the Owlery. Dumbledore then turned to Neville and said, "Send an owl to your grandmother with the same request." And, Neville also left for the Owlery. "Buffy, you should return to Sunnydale and gather as many people who can help us. Whether with magic or with combat, we will need as many people on our side as possible." Buffy nodded and pulled out her own Atosma Charm. She was gone a moment later. "Hermione," Dumbledore continued. "Go back to the Gryffindor House and give these same instructions to all students who are not from Muggle families." Hermione blushed slightly, but nodded and left his office. "Minerva, please inform the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws of what is happening."  
"What about the Slytherins?" Tara asked.  
A strange look crossed Dumbledore's face, but he calmly said, "Inform the Slytherins as well."  
Professor McGonagall left his office at that. "Harry," Dumbledore said as soon she was gone. "Send Hedwig to Sirius and Remus Lupin. Tell Sirius not to come. It would be too much of a risk for him to. But, I promised to keep him informed on everything that happened here. Tell Hedwig to take the letter to Remus first if Sirius is not at Remus' house still. Ask him to gather as many of his old group together and to come to Sunnydale if he can."  
Harry started to walk out of the office, but paused. "What about the students at Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs? Should we tell them?"   
Dumbledore thought for a moment before answering, "There is not enough time to gather them as well. I will send word to the schools asking for anyone who can help to come to Sunnydale."  
Harry started to leave again, but stopped. "How are we going to get there? Most of the students don't know how to apparate."  
Dumbledore smiled slightly at this. Harry always liked to ask questions. "We will use Atosma Charms. They will be the simplest and fastest way, even if they are not the best. We are not supposed to teach students about them."  
Harry left the office after hearing this.  
"May I be excused, Sir?" Tara asked meekly. "I w-would like to go take care of something."  
"Of course," Dumbledore replied and Tara also left.   
"Watch out for her," Whistler said mysteriously after Tara left.   
"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.  
Whistler shook his head. "That's a Slytherin if I ever saw one. She'll go to any length to get what she wants."  
"Tara?" Dumbledore said.   
Whistler nodded. "I would keep an eye on her if I were you." With that said, Whistler smiled slyly. "Does Severus Snape still work here? The bloke owes me one hundred Galleons."  
  
***  
"My Lord!" Tara said meekly as she hurried across the Hogwarts campus to where Voldemort was waiting for her.  
"Tara," He said. "Do you have news for me? I would hate to have come all this way and be so close to Dumbledore without a good reason."  
"Yes, My Lord," She said quickly. "The Kedisha Variex is about to take place."  
Voldemort's eyes lit up at this. "It is, is it? I suppose the Slayers are preparing for it."  
Tara nodded, "Yes, My Lord."  
"Is it true one of the Slayers is a Hogwarts student?"  
"A fifth year girl named Hermione Granger," Tara informed him.  
"I suppose she is in Gryffindor. That is where the last Slayer was." His face flinched for a moment. "Is it also true that she is a friend of Harry Potter's?"  
"She is, My Lord. I met her this evening."  
"Who is her Watcher?" Voldemort's face looked strangely curious.  
"She does not have a formal one. Professor McGonagall is training her, I-I think."  
Voldemort was silent for a moment. "Are they going to Sunnydale?"  
Tara's face lit up. "Yes, they are." He looked at her expectantly. "M-my Lord." She added hastily.  
"Then I shall go there as well. This Kedisha Variex could be very useful. Yes, very useful, indeed." He then disapperated back to where ever he was staying.  
Tara shuddered slightly and headed back to the castle without noticing the watchful eyes of Albus Dumbledore on her. Perhaps the Sorting Hat had been correct about putting Tara in Slytherin.  
  
***  
The Great Hall was more chaotic than Hermione could ever remember it being. All of the students were running around and talking excitedly about the "field trip" they were about to go on. Hermione didn't think most of them understood what was going to happen. She wondered what they had said in the letters to their parents.  
"I've always wanted to go to California!" A Muggle born fourth year screeched. "I wonder if we'll see anyone famous. Or do they all live in Hollywood?"  
"What's Hollywood?" Ginny asked.   
"Where they make movies!" the girl said before running off with her friends.  
"Dad told us about movies," Ron said proudly. "They're like people who live in a screen and do weird things."  
Hermione and Harry laughed at this.   
Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and motioned for everyone to sit down. "Is everyone here?" He asked the prefects. Hermione scanned the Gryffindor table one more time before saying yes. "These," He pointed to four boxes of Atosma Charms. "Are going to transport us to Sunnydale. Each charm can take two people. When you have a charm, say Sunnydale and you will be taken there. Wait where you land for the rest of the school to arrive." He sat down again and there was a stampede to the boxes of charms.   
Professor McGonagall handed them out to each Gryffindor pair. Hermione stood with Ginny and watched as Fred and George, Harry and Ron, Parvati and Lavender, and Colin and Dennis disappeared clutching their charms like it was a life saver. Finally it was their turn.  
Hermione took the charm from Professor McGonagall and they walked over to the side of the table. "Ready?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded nervously and grabbed the other end of the charm. "Sunnydale!" The both exclaimed at the same time.   
The Great Hall started to spin wildly and lights flashed everywhere around them. Then, they were gone.  
  
***  
It was after midnight as Officer David Jacobson of the Sunnydale police wandered through Weatherly Park. Normally, the gates were locked at ten to the public, but someone had broken in. Jacobson heard someone talking behind him. Turning around, he saw two women wearing the strangest dresses he had ever seen walking on another path.   
"Do you know what this is about?" One asked the other. "Lavender just told me to come as soon as possible. I wouldn't have listened, silly request it is, but she said Professor Dumbledore wanted all of the parents here."  
The other woman laughed. "My Cho didn't specify either. She just said something important was going to happen here and Dumbledore was bringing all of the students."  
The first woman laughed too. "Honestly, to young people today everything is the end of the world."  
Officer Jacobson started to go after the women, but they had disappeared in a crowd of people who had just appeared. Jacobson scratched his head. Those people hadn't been there a minute ago, had they? And why were they all- even the men- wearing those funny looking dresses?  
"Attention!" He yelled as loudly as he could. "This park is closed for the night!"   
It was no use though, his voice was drowned by the tourists' voices.  
"You're a Muggle!" a man exclaimed from behind him.  
"Excuse me?" Jacobson said turning around to see a woman and four men standing behind him.  
"Oh, right. You don't know you're a Muggle," the man continued. "My name is Arthur Weasley. This is my wife, Molly, and our three songs Bill, Ch-"  
"Dad!" one of the sons said angrily. "Leave him alone. Do you have to bother every Muggle we meet?"  
"I'm not bothering him," the first man said defensively. "I just wanted to see if we could stay at his home. Muggle homes are so interesting. Does yours use eckeltricity?"  
The woman grabbed his arm at this. "Come now, Arthur," She ordered. "Let's go see if we can find the boys and Ginny." The family wandered out of the park at this.  
To Officer Jacobson's relief, so did the majority of the tourists. They were wandering over to where a large group of teenagers had just arrived. Jacobson rubbed his eyes and yawned. This had been a very strange night.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The End

"Do I have to?" Anya whined. "It's not my fault. This time."  
"Anya," Xander said patiently, putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "I thought you understood the importance of stopping the world from ending."  
" 'Cause, if the world ends, we all die," Buffy said. She reached into her trunkof weapons she had brought from home and pulled out a crossbow. Would this be enough to stop a throng of pure demons from hell? She shrugged and loaded it. At least it would stop one of her enemies…  
"Any word from Angelus?" Willow asked cautiously. Buffy looked at her best friend and almost smiled. Sometimes it was like Willow could tell what she was thinking.  
"None," Buffy said. "It's kinda giving me the wigs actually. It's not exactly like to him to be Mister Stealthy Pants."  
"Maybe he went home," Xander said almost hopefully. "Maybe he found some other person to make miserable."  
"Or," a British voice called. "Maybe he's standing right behind you."  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Anya whirled around so fast some of Giles' papers blew off the table.   
"Made you look," Spike joked as he walked over to the group. "So, you're afraid of old Angelus? Really, Slayer, I thought you'd moved on to bigger and badder things than that old foe."  
"I'm not afraid," Buffy said bitterly. "Leery maybe, but not afraid. I can deal with Angelus."  
Spike was staring intently at one of the Magic Box's crystal balls and either didn't hear her, or just didn't care. "I don't see anything," he muttered.  
"Guess you don't have the vision," Xander said sarcastically. "Is there a point to this chat or are you here just to remind us you're still undead."  
"Just thought you Scoobies might want to know what's about to happen in good ol' Sunnyhell."  
"We know. The Kedisha Variex. The world's ending," Buffy informed him.  
"I meant, Angelus is rallying the troops. He has something planned. Almost staked me when I said I wouldn't have any of it," Spike stated. "Says the chip's made me go soft. Me!"  
Xander and Willow looked like they were trying not to laugh.  
"Angelus is planning something?" Giles said as he walked over to the group from the back room. "Tell us everything you know." He glared at Spike.  
Spike smirked at Giles before putting on a fake innocent expression. "I couldn't possibly remember everything. It was all so traumatic. Perhaps some nice green slips of paper will bring back a few memories." He paused. Did he dare to… "Or, the eternal love and ownership of the Slayer would work too."  
Buffy glowered at Spike. "You're a pig."   
A look of hurt briefly touched Spike's face, but the smirk quickly replaced it. "And suddenly my mind's a total blank."  
Giles reluctantly pulled out his wallet. "How much?"  
"Well, this is an awfully important piece of information I have. It would take at least-" Giles shoved fifty dollars in his hand. Spike shrugged. "That'll do." He put the money in his pocket. It was enough to keep him in blood for a week! "You all know Angelus. He doesn't stoop to the amateur level most vampires work on. He thinks big and it has to have a certain finesse to it."  
"So, is he going to end the world with big pretty things?" Anya said. "I knew a demon who tried that once. He was planning to unleash killer flowers on the world. Unfortunately, or fortunately for mortals at that time, the flowers wilted before he remembered to let them out."  
"Killer flowers?" Willow asked, an amused look on her face. "How can flowers kill? They don't exactly have movable body parts."  
"Except for those plastic singing ones that were all the rage in the '80s," Xander pointed out. He scrunched his face up and started belting out, "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine-"  
"Stop!" Anya squealed as Xander spun her around. She couldn't stop laughing which just made him spin her faster and sing louder and further of key.  
"Ahem," Giles cleared his throat, causing the couple to stop. Turning to Spike, he asked, "What is Angelus's plan? Tell us everything- and I mean every detail- you know. That is what you are getting paid for afterall."   
Spike got a smug look on his face and opened his mouth to say something, but Giles stopped him. "And, none of your games."  
"Well, for starters, he's going to open the Hellmouth."  
  
***  
Two Ravenclaws walked by with their parents. The four wizards were eagerly discussing the event he had just described. The parents were nervous about it, but the students seemed excited.   
Professor Dumbledore shook his head as he watched them go to the park where several families had set up camp for the night. The Muggle police officer had given up trying to stop them by himself and had called for reinforcements. A group of six or seven officers were shouting at the mob of wizards to get out of the park, but their voices could not be heard over the rumble of voices. After an hour of shouting, the officers gave up and left.  
"Is he here?" Dumbledore asked Tara as she apparated near him.  
She nodded. "I think so. Or, he will be. I told him about the Kedisha Variex. He was very interested in it."   
Dumbledore looked around thoughtfully. "Perhaps it was not the best plan to have Voldemort come here now. Well, what is done is done. He should not be as much of a threat as usual." Dumbledore looked nervous for a moment before continuing. "You have to be careful, Tara. If Voldemort learns you are working against him-"  
"He'll kill me," Tara finished. "I know. People who doublecross Lord Voldemort don't generally live to tell the tale."  
"Just be on alert. He will be after you before too long."   
"Are you sure his magic will not work here?" Tara asked hesitantly. "I have never had any major problems with it."  
"You have continued practicing magic here?"   
"More Wiccan magic than our kind. I don't stand out that way."  
Dumbledore looked around thoughtfully for a moment. "His magic will be weakened here. As will all of ours. That is why we need so many of our kind. The combination of the Hellmouth's energy and the Kedisha Variex are a enough to weaken even the strongest wizard." Tara jumped slightly as a man apparated in front of them. "Remus!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily. "Did you have a nice flight?"   
The man laughed as he walked away with Professor Dumbledore.  
Tara wandered around dowtown Sunnydale for awhile after that before sitting down on a bench. Her thoughts were confused and she was trying desperately to sort them out. She had always known this day would come. Ever since her mother left.   
Tara could still remember the last words her mother told her before she left thirteen years ago. "There will come a time, when you too will need to choose what's right for you," her mother had said. "Only you know which path is the right one."  
Her mother had then patted her head and left. Tara never saw her again, but she read about her in "The Daily Prophet". The newspaper continued to come even after her mother left. Tara hid them from her father each day. He would've been furious if he knew she had a connection to the wizard world. Everyday, she read about Voldemort's attacks. Her mother was often mentioned as one of his most devoted followers. She was killed by a Dementor a month before Voldemort fell from power.  
On Tara's eleventh birthday, she received an Owl from Hogwarts saying she had been accepted. She had been excited at first, but then realized her father would never let her go. Tara had somehow managed to convince her father it was just a normal boarding school.   
Once at school, Tara had been sorted into Slytherin. She did not know what this meant at the time, but regretted telling the Sorting Hat Slytherin was fine when it couldn't decide to put her in there or in Ravenclaw. At first, Tara was respected and liked among the other Slytherins because of her mother. When she told them she thought her mother was a horrible person, she lost all of her potential friends.   
After her seventh year at Hogwarts, Tara had been unsure about where she wanted to go. Professor Dumbledore suggested she go to a Muggle University. He told her the Slayer lived in Sunnydale and it would be helpful if they had a Hogwarts graduate there- just in case.   
Tara stood up and walked in the direction of the Magic Box. Her mother had been right, of course. She was the only one who knew the right path for her. She just hoped she had chosen well.  
  
***   
"Professor Lupin!" Ron cried in surprise as Professor Dumbledore and Lupin walked over to where the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were standing.   
Lupin grinned and greeted everyone.   
"Hedwig found you ok?" Harry asked. "Did she have another stop to make after she left you?"   
Lupin shook his head. "She brought both notes to my house."  
"Erm, how's-?"  
Lupin smiled slightly. "He's fine. He sent this for you." Lupin pulled a piece of paper out of his robe. Harry placed it in his pocket to read later.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I have informed Remus of the events which will take place tomorrow. I think it would be best if we got some sleep. We will need to be in position early tomorrow morning."  
"And, it is very late," Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly voice. She turned to Harry and Hermione. "You can stay with us for the night. We have enough room in our tents."  
Hermione gulped as she remembered the tents they had slept in at the Quidditch World Cup. Luckily, they were not being guarded about their magic this time and the tents were up quickly. Hermione climbed in the tent she was sharing with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. While they got ready for bed, she collapsed on a cot and fell asleep right away. It had been a long night.  
  
***  
It always amazed Buffy how comfortable a book looked when she was tired. She put her head down on the book for a moment as her eyes started to shut. It was almost four in the morning. Giles had made her stay and help him research all prophecies dealing with the Kedisha Variex. Buffy lifted her head up again. Xander was asleep across the table from her. Anya had gone home around midnight and Willow around three.   
Buffy walked across the shop to the coffee maker Anya had set up. She poured herself a cup and sat back down as Giles came over with another pile of books.  
"I believe these may have what were are searching for," He told her. "Did you find anything in those?"  
"Just the same old stuff," Buffy replied. "It's the beginning of the end. The Mouth of Hell will open and Satan's Spawn will arise. Blah blah bladdy blah."  
Giles frowned. He hated it when Buffy showed disrespect to his books. "Perhaps, we are not looking for the right information. I'll go see if there are books on Satan's Spawn."  
"You do that," Buffy said and put her head back down on the table.  
"What?" Xander shouted as he bolted upward. "I'm up!"  
Buffy raised her head up yet again. "Do you mind? Some of us are trying to get a minute of sleep before-" Giles walked back over with more books.   
"More books?" Xander joked. "I feel like I'm back in high school."  
Giles looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps, we should go back to the high school."  
"You mean, what's left of it," Buffy added.  
"It is where the Hellmouth is," Giles continued. "We may be able to stop both Angelus and the Kedisha Variex at once if Spike was telling the truth for once."  
"If I'm gonna do any slaying, I need to do some sleeping first," Buffy said and yawned for emphasis. She stood up and headed for the door.   
"Be back by ten," Giles called after her.  
Buffy was just out of the door when Giles and Xander heard her scream. They rushed out the door to find her gaping at something in horror.  
Tara was lying on the sidewalk outside the shop- a knife through her chest and a pool of blood on her clothes.  
  
***  
"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy said as he bowed to Voldemort. "It is done."  
Voldemort looked at Malfoy proudly. "Was it violent? Did she scream?" He said it with almost a childish glee.  
Lucius was taken aback by his Master's strange behavior, but calmly replied, "She screamed loudly, My Lord. I did it the Muggle way, so as not to draw attention to us. I left her body where her friends stay."  
Voldemort smiled at this. "It is a shame really. Her mother was so devoted to our cause."  
"It is, My Lord."  
"Do you have any other information for me?"  
"The Kedisha Variex is today. My son told me. Dumbledore sent for all of the parents to come fight it."  
"Any word from Angelus? Did he get the charm I planted on Wormtail?" Voldemort inquired.  
Malfoy nodded. "He is planning to open the Hellmouth."  
"He has the charm, then. Maybe he will kill a Slayer in the process. A Slayer's blood would give my immortality potion a necessary ingredient, which I would have if you had obeyed my original orders concerning this matter."  
"My Lord," Malfoy started. "I am sorry. I will kill the girl."  
"It is too late for that," Voldemort said coldly. "She is under the full protection of Dumbledore now."   
Malfoy gasped quietly and backed away. "Please forgive me, My Lord. I did not mean to disobey you."  
"Too late, too late," Voldemort muttered. "I hate to loose my Death Eaters, but one must not keep those who disobey them." Malfoy's eyes widened in horror.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
***  
"Angelus?" Darla called as she walked through the mansion. Angelus had taken Drusilla and her back to the mansion he lived in when Sunnydale had been his home.  
She felt his arms wrap around her. "There you are," She mumbled. "Is it time?"  
"Almost," He whispered. Then, in a louder voice, "Dru, bring our guests in here."  
Drusilla danced into the room followed by a group of about thirty vampires. "It is time, is it not?" She said in a sing-song voice. "The earth stirs with fire. Sssh sssh. Do you hear it?"  
"Now, it is," Angelus answered. "To the sewers then."  
  
***  
"It is time," Professor McGonagall told Hermione as she walked into the tent. "Get your bag, we are about to go to the old High School."  
Hermione put her hair brush down and walked over to her teacher. She had given up trying to tame her impossibly frizzy hair.   
Hermione swallowed hard and picked up the bag McGonagall had given her that morning. The bag had all of the things a Slayer should need, McGonagall had told her. It held 2 stakes, 2 bottles of Holy Water, a knife, 3 magical neverending, unbreakable ropes, and Hermione's wand.  
"Professor," Hermione asked meekly. She was feeling strange. More nervous than she had ever felt before. "You never told me, how did my parents know I'm a Slayer?"  
"We don't have time now-"  
"Please," Hermione asked. "I might die in there. I want to know."  
McGonagall sighed, and answered, "Truly, I am not positive how they know. The most reasonable answer would be that your mother shared some of your dreams. This has happened a couple of times with Vampire Slayers and their mothers."  
"My parents were very concerned about my safety this year," Hermione noted.  
"You should ask her yourself next time you are home. And, you will make it home. Just try not to worry. Think of this as a final exam without all of the studying."  
Hermione smiled in an attempt to look calm. Inside, she felt like she was going to throw up. She had only killed one vampire. How was she supposed to stop a swarm of pure demons from taking over the world?  
At least, Buffy would be there.  
  
***  
"Oh God!" Buffy cried as she collapsed in a chair at the Magic Box. It was almost noon now. The police had taken Tara's body away hours before and Giles, Xander, and she had gone to the station for questioning. They had just returned to the shop to meet Willow and Anya before going to the High School. "What are we going to tell Willow?"   
"Tell me what?" Willow asked as she walked in with Anya. "Buffy, Xander, w-what's wrong?" Willow looked at Buffy's tear stricken face with concern.  
"N-nothing," Buffy lied and glared at Xander, urging him to follow her lead. "We were, um, we were just talking about-"  
"The plan for today," Xander supplied. "It's gonna be huge. We're going to kick some major demon ass."  
"But you said 'What are we going to tell Willow?'" Anya stated bluntly. "That wasn't for Willow. That was for everyone."  
"Everyone ready?" Giles asked as he came in toting as many weapons as possible. Xander opened his mouth to say a joke, but shut it again. This wasn't the time to be funny.  
"Yup," Buffy answered. "Let's go save the world."  
  
***  
Sunnydale High School had been chaotic when it was still a school. After the graduation of the class of 1999, the walls became charred and the school was in ruins, as schools often are after someone blows them up.   
Today, the school was chaotic once again. Hogwarts students and their families roamed the hallways waiting for Professor Dumbledore to tell them what to do. Buffy and her friends stood out from the crowd as the entered their former alma mater.   
"School, gross school," Xander stated. "Don't ya just love the stench of burnt concrete and stinky gym socks?"  
"Feels like home," Buffy said. "If home was a torturing, life-or-death place filled with depressed, hormonal, weird people."  
"Ok, am I the only one who actually thinks that sounds like home?" Xander joked.  
"So, what's the plan?" Willow asked brightly. Buffy felt guilty watching her. She did't want to tell her about Tara yet. Not until the Kedisha Variex was done.   
"We're all going to die!" Anya exclaimed hysterically. "I have cheated death too many times. It's going to get me this time." She looked at Xander and cried, "Hold me!"  
Willow bit her lip to keep from laughing at Anya. "I told Tara to meet us here. Do you see her anywhere?"  
"You won't find her here," Whistler called as he sidled up to the group.  
"Because she called the Magic Box earlier and said she was sick," Buffy blurted out.  
"Where was she?" Willow asked. "She never came home last night."  
Buffy shrugged and looked at Xander and Giles for help.  
"I think it is time-" Giles started, but was interrupted by Whistler.  
"Actually, this is where I take over," He said. A weird look crossed his face. "I can't let you stop this. I never meant for it to go this far."  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked him.  
"No one ever gets me," Whistler sighed. "I'm not supposed to let you stop the Kedisha Variex."  
"But, then all these people will die," Willow exclaimed.  
"Does it matter?" he replied.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Buffy shouted angrily. "If you don't get to a point in the next thirty seconds, I swear I will rip your overused voice box out of your throat."  
The crowd stopped and stared at them. Professor Dumbledore pushed his way through.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. "I have everyone in position."  
"Tell them to leave," Whistler stated. "The Powers do not want it to be this way."  
"People are going to die!" Willow exclaimed. "Am I the only one who realizes that?"  
"You cannot do anything," Whistler said weakly.   
"Just try to stop me," Buffy challenged him. She started for the old library, but Whistler seized her arm. "Let me go!"  
"The Powers-" He said helplessly.  
"You know, I have a real bone to pick with the Powers," Cordelia's voice called. "First of all, why me? The visions! Hello? That was bad enough. Now, they let Angelus come back and they want to set free a race of super demons. My head won't stop warning me about them. Oh, and Buffy make sure you don't fight one with a really pointy horn. I saw it slashing your stomach."  
"Thanks for the warning," Buffy said.   
"Yeah, man," Gunn said as he, Cordelia, Wesley, and Spike walked over to the group. "Why are you trying to let them out? I thought you were on our side."  
Whistler looked truly upset for a moment. "It was not my idea. They ordered me to stop you."  
"Who are they?" Buffy asked.  
"I am," a perky voice stated. "Except there's just one of me. Now, give me my Key or I will kill you all!"  
"And, this must be Glory!" Wesley guessed confidently.  
"You're smart," Glory cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you know where my Key is?"  
"Well," Wesley started. But, Cordelia pulled him away from here.   
"Get your hands off him, sister. He has a girlfriend." Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles looked horrified. "It isn't me!"  
"You are very rude!" Glory declared. "Do you know where my Key is?"  
"No. Maybe on your keychain."  
Anger flashed through Glory's eyes. "I can kill you then."  
"Umm," Cordelia jumped behind Gunn for protection.  
"Look, I have something you want, you have something I want. Tell me where my Key is and I will stop the Kedisha Variex for you," Glory offered. "You know you can't fight me. You can stand there and watch all of these people die or it can all stop. All you have to do is give me my Key."  
"Don't listen to her, Buffy!" Hermione shouted as she rushed up to the group with Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, and Ginny. "We found a spell that will kill the demons."  
"I can kill them all at once," Glory smiled. "You wouldn't have to any work. Just tell me where my Key- AAHHH!" Glory screamed hysterically as a mouse jumped onto her.   
"Oops!" Nevilled called.  
"Caley!" Ginny cried. "Neville, what'd you do with my baby?"  
"Get it off! Get it off!" Glory shouted and flung the mouse off herself. Caley scurried away quickly.  
Gathering a little of her dignity, Glory tossed her hair and stalked out of the school, causing the whole school to shake as she slammed the door.  
Neville and Harry dropped to the ground to find Caley for Ginny.   
"Come on," Buffy said to the others. "We have an apocalypse to stop." She turned to Whistler. "You going to stop us?"  
"Can I help?" He asked. "My debt to Glory is paid now."  
"Debt?" Buffy asked.  
"Glory and I go way back," Whistler told her as they walked to the library. "I owed her some money, but she insisted I help her instead."  
"How did you help her?"  
"I tried to stop you from going in there. Glory was never one for calculating what people owe her."  
  
***   
Angelus stepped out of the shadows and cast a look at his group. The Hellmouth was about to open. The mob of wizards stood around the old library with their wands stretched outward ready to attack anything threatening looking. Angelus pulled out the charm he had taken from Wormtail and yelled "Open!"  
The crowd gasped as the charm spun wildly in his hands. Finally, it exploded and a crack formed across the room. The Hellmouth was open.  
Buffy jumped off the balcony and landed by Angelus' army. Spike was right behind her. They took out the group in record time with the overhead assistence of Giles, Anya, Xander, and Willow's crossbows.   
  
Hermione rushed through the crowd of wizards and stood in front of the Hellmouth. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George stood behind her waiting for directions. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were standing at the head of the crowd yelling instructions.   
"I'm going in." She told them.   
"What?" Ron shouted. "You can't!"  
"I have to. They can't get all of the demons from up here."  
"Someone should go with you," George said.  
"Two people can come," Hermione said hopefully. She didn't really want to jump into the mouth of hell by herself.  
"I will," Ginny offered.   
"I will too," Ron said. If his younger sister was going, he would too.  
"We'll hold the ropes, so you can get back up," Fred volunteered.   
"Thanks," Hermione said.   
They hooked the magical ropes to their pants and handed the other ends to Fred and George.   
"Ready?" She asked Ron and Ginny. They nodded bravely at her. Hermione clutched her wand and stood at the edge of the Hellmouth. Finally, she climbed in with Ron and Ginny right behind her.   
  
***  
"Neville?" Harry called. He stood up and glanced around. Somehow he had wandered off to another part of the school while looking for Caley.   
"We meet yet again, Harry Potter," a familiar voice said behind him.   
Harry turned around and faced Voldemort. "You!" he cried in shock.  
"Yes, Harry. Me."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Voldemort said coldly. "To finish what we started before."  
"Professor Dumbledore's here," Harry stated. It was a weak defense, but it was something. Harry cursed himself for giving his wand to Ron while he looked for Caley.  
"He will not hear you when you scream. The Kedisha Variex is far more important than Harry Potter." Voldemort fixed his wand on Harry. "Crucio!"   
Harry screamed fell to the ground in pain.   
"I have some questions for you, Harry. You are friends with a Hermione Granger, are you not?"  
Harry pulled himself back up. The pain was starting to go away. He simply glared at Voldemort, refusing to answer.  
"I am not a bad person, Harry," Voldemort said as nicely as he could manage. Harry would have snorted if he was not scared. "Do not make me force the answers out of you. Your last minutes will be painful if you do not answer me."  
"Hermione is my friend," he whispered. His eyes darted around desperately for something to help him escape.  
"And, she is the Vampire Slayer?" Harry nodded.   
"Did you know your mother was a Vampire Slayer?"   
Harry shook his head.  
"Then, you did not know I was her Watcher?"  
Interest flickered in his eyes, but he simply shook his head.  
"Your mother was one of the best Slayers of the past century. She fought well, was careful and precise, and very smart. I had only just begun an interest in the Dark Magicks when I joined the Watcher's Council. Your mother was my first and only assignment with them. She was sixteen years old when she became the Slayer. I was the one who told her. She was very surprised and frightened by her destiny, as many Slayers are. I admit, I took advantage of her naivete. I ordered her to get information out of people by telling her it was for her own good. Lily never suspected I was not working for the same side as her until she realized what I was doing with the information I gathered. The information came from vampires, werewolves, and those sort. Each kind had a certain knowledge of Dark Magic. Vampires were especially helpful with my search for immortality. The very idea that you can live forever if you continue to have fresh blood has been the basis for several of my attempts. Everything was fine until Lily realized what my plans were. She told someone who told someone else and the rest is history."   
Voldemort paced in front of Harry for a moment. "You and I are a lot alike Harry. I suppose you have realized that." Harry did not answer. "I see parts of your mother in you. You have her stubbornness and will to succeed. Your mother was a good person. She would have been an asset to my group if she had listened. She had strong morals and refused to help me. I did not mean for her to die that night. She brought it on herself." Voldemort was silent for a moment. Harry leaned against the wall shaking. "I will kill you now, Harry, the same way I killed her."  
"Avada Kedavra!"   
  
***  
The side of the Hellmouth seemed to wobble as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny climbed down to the ledge where hundreds of pure demons were preparing to jump out. Several had already left, only to be exterminated instantly by the combined forces of the group of wizards above them.   
"Ron!" Hermione called up to her friend, who was a few yards above her, as she landed on the ledge. "Tell Fred and George I made it down."  
Hermione yelled the curse Professor McGonagall had given her, "Keta Fret", at a group of demons near her and they died right away.   
Ron and Ginny landed beside her and yelled at curse at various groups of demons. Their powers were stronger in the Hellmouth than they usually were since the Hellmouth was working in their favor.   
Within ten minutes, all of the demons were gone. They had not had any trouble killing the demons. It had felt almost too easy.  
Hermione sighed with relief as she climbed up the Hellmouth. It wasn't over yet. There were still many that had escaped, but she had been to hell and back. Literally.  
  
***  
"Well done, Buffy," Angelus laughed behind her. "You are in good shape for a Slayer your age."  
"Angelus," Buffy said. "Long time no see. Where have you been?"  
"I've been around. Still saving the world, I see. When are you going to realize it's a lost cause. You really should just give it up."  
"Well, if I keep getting put off this easily I might. That army of yours really was not a challenge," Buffy stated.  
"Really, mate," Spike scoffed. "Maybe you're the one going soft."  
Angelus smirked. "The day I go soft is the day the world really does end. I will always be this way. You need me-"  
"Unremovo Soul!" Professor McGonagall shouted, pointing his wand at Angelus.   
Angelus fell to the ground. When he stood up, his face looked calmer, more angelic.  
"No!" Darla cried flinging herself on him. Drusilla stomped around behind them crying.  
"Angel?" Buffy asked cautiously.  
"Buffy?" Angel asked in surprise. "Where am I?"  
  
***  
"Neville!" Harry cried. His friend was standing over Voldemort's body looking shocked.  
"I didn't do that, did I?" Nevilled asked nervously. He was clutching his wand in one hand, Caley in the other.  
Harry grinned at him. "I think you did. You just saved my life!"  
Neville blushed. "Is that really You-Know-Who?"  
"You've never seen him?" Harry asked.  
Neville shook his head. "I can't wait to tell my grandmother. She won't believe this."  
"Come on. Let's go find everyone else," Harry said.  
Remus Lupin watched the boys walk in the direction of the library from around the corner before taking the shortcut he had just used back to the library. He placed his own wand back in his robe's pocket. Neville was about to be celebrated beyond anything he could imagine. He would go down in history as the boy who had defeated Voldemort.   
Not that Lupin minded. Afterall, it had been a dual effort.  
  
***  
"This was a happy day," Willow said as she walked out of the old High School with Buffy, Xander, and Anya.   
"It was?" Buffy asked. "Did I miss something?"  
Willow smiled. "Yeah it was. Angelus is back to Angel. The Hellmouth is closed and stable. Voldemort has been defeated. No one died."  
Buffy and Xander exchanged a strange look.  
"Will," Buffy said slowly. "Someone did die."  
"Who?" Willow asked.  
Buffy looked at the ground. This was going to be one of the hardest things she ever did. Finally, after a minute's silence, she whispered, "Tara."  
Willow's eyes widened. "What?" She asked.   
Xander nodded. "This morning."  
Tears ran down Willow's face. "No, no. You're lying." Buffy put her arm around Willow.   
"It's ok. It'll be ok," Buffy told her as Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville walked over to them.   
"I want to go home," Willow said. Her whole body started to shake as she cried harder.   
"We'll take her," Xander mouthed to Buffy. Then Anya and Xander walked off with a sobbing Willow.   
  
"It's hard, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked Tara.  
They stood on top of the old High School watching Willow walk away with Xander and Anya.   
"It's weird," Tara replied. "It's like watching my life go by and I can't be a part of it."  
"What are you going to do now?" He asked.  
She sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe I can haunt the college."  
"You're always welcome at Hogwarts," Dumbledore told her.   
"Can I share Myrtle's toliet?" Tara joked.  
"I don't think she'd like that."  
"I guess not. Do you really have room for another ghost?"  
"Of course," Dumbledore said. "You can help keep Peeves in line."  
Tara laughed for the first time since she had died.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia called as she walked over to him with Whistler, Wesley and Gunn. "We just wanted to let you know we're not mad at you."  
"Why would you be mad at me?" Angel asked.   
"Because you were an evil, insane creep again."   
"Cordelia, that isn't going to get him to rehire us," Wesley hissed in her ear. Then, in a louder voice, "We just wanted you to know we are not upset, though we could be."  
"Yeah, no hard feelings," Gunn summed up.  
"Good," Angel said. The sun had finally set and he climbed into his car to drive back to LA.   
"Where'd Darla and Drusilla go?" Wesley asked.  
"That's what I'm going to find out," Angel said before driving off.  
"Is it just me or is he obsessed?" Whistler asked.  
  
"So, how does it feel to have stopped your first apocalypse?" Buffy asked Hermione.  
"It feels weird," Hermione said. "It hasn't really sunk in yet."  
"Did you really kill You-Know-Who, Neville?" Ron asked the hundreth time.  
"Erm, I think so," Neville said. It had all happened so fast, he wasn't sure. He remembered shouting the curse, but he also heard someone else shout it at the same time. Oh well.  
Ginny held Caley up to her face. "She's acting strange. She keeps giving me these strange looks. What'd you do to her?" Caley tried to jump out of her hands onto Harry. "Stop it!" She scolded her mouse, but the mouse kept clawing at her and trying to get to Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to find her mother and get Caley's cage.  
"Neville!" Rita Skeeter shouted as she apparated in front of him. "I have a few questions for you."  
"What?" Neville asked as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off for an interview.  
"Poor Neville!" Harry laughed.  
"She better not use a Quick-Quotes Quill," Hermione muttered.  
"Buffy!" Joyce Summers shouted as she pulled up in her car. "Where have you been? Dawn and I have been looking everywhere for you."  
"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed as she leaned over her mother to look at Harry. "Harry Potter fan?"  
"What?" Harry asked.   
"Your scar. You like the Harry Potter books?" Dawn asked.  
"Erm, I am Harry Potter," Harry said, looking very confused.  
"Riiight," Dawn winked at him. "And, let me guess, these are your friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
"Erm, yes," Harry answered.  
"And you all go to Hogwarts where you fight the evil Lord Voldemort for fun," Dawn continued.  
"It isn't exactly fun," Harry replied.  
"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed, a touch of annoyance in her voice. "What are you talking about?"  
Dawn scoffed at her sister. "Jeez, pick up a book sometime."  
  
The End.   
  
Author's Notes:  
Phew. I'm done. Yea! I hope that wasn't too horrible. Sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors. I'm sure there were a bunch.  
Also, I made one fairly big mistake when I wrote this. I realized it after I had posted the first part. The times are all messed up. Going by the Harry Potter dates, the two groups should actually be about the same age. Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter.   
I'd also like to apologize for some of the characters not being really in character all the time. I tried. I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading it. Please write a review if you have a chance. I'd like to know what people think about it and if I should bother to keep writing fics.   
Also, I hope the ending wasn't too confusing. I'm really tired now since it's 2 a.m. and I've been writing on and off all night. I skimmed over it and it makes sense to me, but that probably means it's really confusing.   
Once again, thanks for reading this and please write a review.   
-Hope   
  
  



End file.
